1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone structure, and in particular to a cellular phone structure that fully utilizes the interior space of the cell cover thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cellular phones often combine communication, digital photography, and video game function, or communication, PDA, and video game function. None, however, combine all. Furthermore, because the aforementioned functions are often poorly deployed in conventional cellular phones, it is often inconvenient to utilize one or more thereof.